While many imaging systems can be used to capture images of a box object, most of the imaging systems do not have the functions to estimate the volume or the three box dimensions (i.e., the length, the width, and the height) of the box object from the captured images. There is a need for a method and apparatus for determining sizes of a box object conveniently based on image processing principles.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.